Combination rulers and cutter guides have heretofore been employed wherein an elongated body member has measuring indicia thereon and also includes a cutting member or edge for severing material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 101,542 shows such a combination ruler and cutter guide wherein a cutter member is mounted on a hinged arm and carries a cutter that operates through a slot in the body member on which the hinged arm is mounted. The material is inserted between the body member and the hinged arm for cutting. U.S. Pat. No. 180,362 also shows a device of the type described wherein measuring indicia is provided on one side flange and an opposite side flange includes a sharpened edge to form a paper cutter.